Everyone Deserves A Wedding
by gleeful-dreamer
Summary: Brittany decides she wanted to marry off her cats, Lord and Lady Tubbington, and decides to get a weary Santana to help. When Santana speaks of her reservations, Brittany tells her that everyone deserves a wedding, and that sparks something in Santana's mind. Brittany was right, everyone deserves a wedding. And with that, Santana makes the biggest decision of her life...


**A/N: So long story short, this idea spawned from something I said to a friend while were we iMessaging each other, and she said I should fic it. And the idea grew from a short fic about Brittany marrying off her cats and getting Santana to help, to a looooong one about them getting engaged. So enjoy! Fic is rated M as it has some mildly sexual themes in part of it. **

* * *

It was a mild spring day. Not too hot, not too cold. Santana was visiting her dad at work. And while she did, Brittany spent the day with her little sister Ashley, before taking her to a friend's sleepover birthday party. Once home though, Brittany sat in her room, Lord and Lady Tubbington on her bed with her, and tried to think of something to do until Santana got there. They had come back to Lima to help Rachel and Kurt recruit members for the re-invigorated Glee club. And stuck around a little longer to help out with prepping them for the showdown against the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline. And of course, the all-important road to sectionals.

Laying on her stomach on the bed, Brittany patted each of the fat tabbies, "I've missed you both so so much. But we can't have pets at our apartment in New York," Brittany pouted as the cats purred away, happy to have their backs scratched, "Plus when me and San go back to college, we wouldn't have time to give you all the love and attention you deserve. I mean when we go back our sweet lady love time won't happen as much as it has been either. But it's okay. Because we'll still get to fall asleep and wake up together every day," she nodded with a smile. "Kinda like you both do," Brittany giggled as Lady Tubbington rested her head over Lord Tubbington's back, "Awww you're both just so cute, like your married…" And that gave Brittany a spark. An idea. Who said cats couldn't get married? Okay, obviously they couldn't get properly married like people do. But Brittany was going to give them a little wedding, and she was going to get Santana to help her.

While Brittany began planning the feline wedding, Santana was just finishing dinner with her father at the hospital. Something she hadn't done in quite some time, and it was nice to be able to do it again. Except there was a difference now. She was openly gay. Happier with life. And her father commented on that, and how he was happy she was in such a loving relationship with someone so sweet. "You don't even know the half of it, Papi," Santana chuckled at those words. Brittany was sweet, that part was true. But she was also so kind, caring, big-hearted, and she loved Santana for being her. Santana loved that about Brittany, that she never wanted her to be anyone _but_ herself. She never felt like she had to be a better person or anything like that. "Yes Papi, we'll see you at dinner on Sunday night," Santana said as she hugged her father goodbye. Brittany and Santana's families had always gotten along very well, thankfully. And on the Sunday, they were having a barbecue dinner at the Pierce's.

Just before Santana was about to pull out of the parking lot, her phone buzzed.

_**B: How far away are you baby? **_

Santana smiled at the message. She could just see the pout on Brittany's face. A pout she did so well.

_**S: Just about to pull out of the carpark. Anything you want me to get on the way over?**_

_**B: Ummm… Maybe some strawberries? I really want some and we have none **_

Santana shook her head and chuckled, Brittany should look like a strawberry at the rate she ate them.

_**S: Consider it done. See you soon cutie! 3 xo**_

_**B: See you soon beautiful! 3 Love you! Xo**_

Brittany always made sure to end any text conversation, or any conversation in general, with an 'I love you.' She made a promise to herself she would do it, to make up for all the time they were apart, and still loved each other, but could never say it. Santana thought it was a cute little quirk, because Brittany had many of those. But she didn't know the reason for it.

* * *

Brittany was down in the kitchen making a snack when Santana arrived back. "Though I could smell something delicious. Ohh and you're making food," she said with a wink, putting the strawberries in the fridge, and propping herself on the counter near Brittany. "Hey babe, have a good dinner?" Brittany asked as she finished off making her little plate of nachos and sat by Santana. "Mmm, it was good to have dinner with Papi again," she nodded, "It's one of those things I hadn't really realised I missed until we came back here and I got to do it again." Brittany nodded as she munched on a few nachos. "I know, I mean I realised tonight how much I missed sitting on my bed and playing with Lord and Lady Tubbington," she smiled, "I know it's not exactly the same. But it's one of those home type things.." "No Britt," Santana said as she shook her head, "It's exactly the same. It's things we always did at home, they're special to us." Pinching a few nachos, Santana continued, "And I mean, I kinda liked being back in your bed again last night…" she trailed off. Brittany gently nudged Santana's arm, "Hey! That's my dinner you thief," she giggled, "You already ate!" she joked half-heartedly. If Santana wanted the moon, Brittany would have gotten it for her and shared it. Santana merely shrugged as she ate the few corn chips and melted cheese. "But same, I kinda liked being back in my bed with you too," she said, biting her lip. It held quite the special memory for them both, being the place where they lost their virginity to each other.

While Brittany ate, Santana made them both a hot drink, "So, what did you get up to while I was gone?" she asked. "Planning," Brittany simply mentioned as she rinsed her plate in the sink before putting it in the dishwasher. "Planning?" Santana curiously cocked an eyebrow as she passed Brittany her hot chocolate. "Mmhmm," Brittany nodded, sitting back on the counter, "Planning." Ever curious to find out what Brittany was on about, Santana sat back next to her girlfriend, "And what exactly are you planning baby?" "Well see. I was laying on my bed with Lord and Lady T. Giving them pats and scratches. And Lady put her head on Lords back. And it was so cute…." Santana couldn't help but smile as Brittany spoke, when she loved or was passionate or excited about something, you could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. And she did love and miss her cats. "… And it got me thinking about how they were kinda like a married couple or something. And then I thought why aren't they married? I mean I know they can't get properly married like people can. Buuuuut… Will you help me marry them San? I've got it all planned out and everything!"

When Brittany said she wanted to marry her cats, Santana was stunned, but at the same time, she wasn't. It was a Brittany thing to think about. Marrying her cats. "Britt…" Santana started, unsure of how to approach it and not hurt her girlfriend's feelings, "Are… Are you sure you want to do this? Like how would it happen? And I don't mean to be a bitch baby, but it's not like they're going to know they're married… They're just cats after all…" Brittany simply smiled at Santana's words, "I thought you might say something like that. I mean obviously it's not like they can walk down an aisle and stuff. I would just say some words like a priest would at a wedding. And you could help switch the bells on their collars over, and that would be like putting rings on them. And as a wedding treat they're getting tuna for dinner!"

Santana could see Brittany had put so much effort into this, but she still wasn't sure. "Britt… I would feel kind of silly about it… And tuna kinda smells gross…" Getting up and putting her mug in the sink, Brittany turned to Santana and smiled. She knew Santana wasn't always as keen on her ideas at times, and that was okay. "Well, they would get the tuna after the ceremony, out here in the kitchen, and not allowed back in my room tonight. Plus San, everyone deserves a wedding. Cat or human on dolphin or otherwise," she told, kissing Santana's cheek and heading back up to her bedroom. Santana sat there stunned for a minute. Brittany's last words '_Everyone deserves a wedding…_' played over in her mind. And Santana agreed. Everyone did deserve a wedding. And she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the one who said those very words. To Santana, Brittany definitely deserved a wedding. The best. Finishing off her drink, Santana made the decision there and then. That she was going to propose to Brittany. And she wanted to do it as soon as she could. Rinsing her cup, Santana had thought out the perfect plan, and she was going to do it that weekend. It may have been a quick decision to ask Brittany such a question, but it was one Santana didn't want to drag out and wait too long to do.

* * *

Heading up to the bedroom, Santana walked in the door, "So, where do I sit or stand?" she asked with a slight chuckle. Brittany looked up and clapped, "You came up! And sit by me is totally cool," she said, patting the spot on the bed beside her. "You were right, Britt. Everyone deserves a wedding," Santana said as she sat by Brittany, "So, Lord and Lady, ready to be married felines?" Both cats in reality looked less than impressed to be sitting there, Lord T with a little tie Brittany found on a teddy she had, and Lady T with a white hanky Brittany somewhat fashioned into a veil. "Ready B?" Santana asked, and Brittany nodded, "Ready, S."

Santana fell more and more in love with Brittany as she started to speak. How it was even possible to fall so much more in love with her Santana didn't know, or understand. But she felt it and it felt right. Brittany had definitely put a lot of thought into what she was doing, even if it was something most would consider childish and silly. But that's something Santana loved. That Brittany still had that innocent side to her. She was definitely a mature adult, and would say some amazing wise things, but she also still had that child-like innocence and quirkiness about her at times too. And when Brittany wanted to do something, it was all or nothing. Like this cat-wedding. Santana could tell the effort Brittany had gone too, from her words to what Santana would do to the little outfits she put on the fat tabbies.

When it came time, Santana smiled and took the bells off each cat's collar, and swapped them over. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kitty kiss each other," Brittany said happily. Lord T just laid his head down on the bed and Lady T made a little squeak. "Well, I guess that'll do," Brittany chuckled, un-fixing the tie she had put on Lord T. While she did, Santana gently tugged off the make-shift veil Brittany put on Lady T, "That was very sweet, Britt." "As I said S, everyone deserves a wedding. Now who wants tuna?" Santana couldn't help but giggle when both cat's heads and ears perked up at the mention of having tuna. "I'll be back in a minute," Brittany told Santana, kissing her cheek before hopping off the bed, "Come on kitties, tuna's this way. Dinner time!" she said, clicking her fingers a few times. A sign which both cats seemed to know meant food, and the plodded off the bed, following Brittany out the door.

Santana sat back against the wall behind the bed, and went over her plan some more. It was Friday. Brittany was going to be helping out her old dance studio all day at a competition the next day. Which gave Santana good time to stick around and talk to Brittany's parents. If she was going to ask the woman of her dreams to marry her, she was going to do it the right way. And ask permission of Brittany's parents. Though honestly even if they said no she would do it anyway. But it meant a lot to her if she could get their blessing first. And then Santana was going to go tell her own parents of her intentions. Then after that, she would do some shopping. Of course, Santana would need a ring. Just something nice and simple, but stunning. Then she needed supplies. Santana had the idea of taking Brittany on a picnic lunch on the Sunday, before the barbecue dinner with their parents. And she knew the perfect location for it too.

After Santana came out, or really was outed as being gay, things were pretty hard for a while. Besides school, the only other place Santana would go was her house or Brittany's. And one day, Brittany decided to bundle them up in a car with some snacks hidden in her bag, and she started driving. Santana asked over and over where they were going once she realised they weren't driving back to her house, and all Brittany would respond with was, "You'll see baby, you'll see." When they had arrived, Brittany turned to Santana, "I know things have been pretty crappy lately, and I hate seeing you so upset and scared and not going out even just for a run with you. I come here when I'm sad. I found this little spot, it's kinda secluded on the edge of the lake. I come here sometimes when I'm sad or angry or just need to be alone to think. And I feed the ducks, and just sit, and look out over the water. And it helps a little. It's so calming here, and so I thought that this would be a good spot for our official first date as a couple that people know about."

And that day was beautiful, and Santana was glad Brittany dragged her outside. She was right. It was a nice little spot, and it did help calm her a little. Brittany had put in so much thought to making Santana feel better, and Santana's heart exploded from so much love that was coursing through her body. It was a crappy time. One Santana felt like she would never get through until that day. And Brittany just being… Well, Brittany, made it all the more special. They'd never been on a proper 'date' before. If they went out to Breadstix, they would call it a date but they never held hands or kissed or anything like that. So it wasn't really a date in a way, because anyone watching them would have thought they were simply two friends out to dinner. But this day? They cuddled up together and held hands as they walked. And as they stood by the edge of the water, and looked out over it while the sun set, Santana felt like she could do something she had been dying to do for so long, but was afraid to do. She kissed Brittany outside, where anyone would have been able to see. It was something that they never did outside the walls of either bedroom. Until then.

"And that's them all fed," Brittany said as she re-entered the room and shut the door. Both girls got changed into their pyjamas, and snuggled up under the covers. "What are you gonna do tomorrow San?" Brittany asked. "Well, sleep in I guess. Well, I should say go back to sleep after wishing you good luck with your old studio, not that anyone'll need it," Santana smiled, "Then I don't know. Maybe go shopping. See if anyone's free. See how I go," she shrugged. "Mmm, sounds perfect. Wish I could just lay in bed all morning with you. But I did promise to help out with the comp…" "It's okay babe, a promise is a promise," Santana interrupted Brittany, "Just think, at the end of it you can snuggle up with me again and tell me all about how awesome the teams did." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek, "Well, that does sound pretty amazing…" Brittany trailed off. "And how about this, for being so awesome, I'll give you a massage. I know you won't be dancing as such, but you'll be getting the teams ready and going over routines with them. So you deserve it if nothing else." Stifling a yawn, Brittany squeezed her arms around Santana, "You're the best girlfriend ever, I love you," she said in a tired tone. "Love you too, Britt. Let's get you some sleep so you've got energy for tomorrow," Santana said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Brittany's head, chuckling silently when she noticed Brittany had already fallen asleep.

* * *

The next day Brittany rose early, to get ready for the long day ahead of her. She hopped in the shower and washed her hair. And lucky she made sure to get up in plenty of time, because Santana decided to join her in the shower. And whenever they showered together… Well, things always took a little longer. And Brittany definitely didn't mind that at all. Once out, Brittany got dressed in her simple black leggings, and oversized printed singlet, and a black crop top. Santana dressed in a pair of jeans, a tank top, and cropped blazer. She wanted to make sure she looked perfect and presentable for both their parents. Brittany was still doing her hair when Santana walked back in the bathroom. "Straight at the top with curls at the bottom looks gorgeous on you," Santana commented as she picked up her toothbrush. "Ohhh San, you say every look is good though," she giggled, finishing off the final few curls. Santana merely shrugged as she kept brushing her teeth. "And I've gotta run, the bus'll leave without me otherwise!" Santana quickly rinsed her mouth and turned to Brittany, "Good luck beautiful," she said, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's lips, "Go kick some ass! And have a good day and I'll see you tonight!" Brittany kissed Santana back, "Thanks baby, and yep see you tonight! I'm holding you to that massage!" Brittany winked as she walked out the bathroom door.

And that's when the nerves kicked in. The nerves of what Santana was going to do that day. Brushing her hair back into a simple ponytail, Santana nodded as she took a breath, before heading down stairs to make herself a coffee and some toast.

Santana was sitting at the table, reading friends status updates on her phone, when Brittany's parents, Whitney and Pierce, came down into the kitchen. "Brittany already left?" Whitney asked as she noticed Santana alone at the table. Looking up, Santana nodded, "Yeah, about twenty minutes ago," she said, getting up to refill her coffee, "There's plenty of coffee for all, I filled the maker up." "And this is why you're always welcome here no matter what," Pierce said thankfully with a chuckle, filling up his own mug. Santana sat back down, and soon after, Brittany's parents joined her. And that's when Santana's heart started beating harder. She knew what she wanted to do. She just had to do it. And no matter the location, the intention of what she was going to say would be the same. Finishing her last bite of toast, Santana washed it down with some coffee, and then looked up to Whitney and Pierce.

"Hey ummm… There's something I wanna talk to you both about… And well ask you too…" Santana said nervously, biting her lip as she watched Whitney and Pierce look up from their breakfasts. And they were definitely curious. If there was one thing they knew, it was Santana Lopez never got nervous about anything unless it was super important. "What's got you so nervous Santana?" Whitney asked. "Yeah sweetheart, you know you can talk to us about anything," Pierce nodded, "No need to be nervous about it." Santana laughed at herself softly, "I know… It's just, what I want to ask you both is kinda big and important to me. And I want to make sure I do it right…" Whitney and Pierce's curiosity was growing. What could be so big and important? "Go ahead, and take your time. We'll listen to everything no matter how long it takes," Pierce said sincerely, and Whitney nodded.

"Thanks. Okay so umm… So this is something I have kinda thought about for quite a while, but then something last night made me think about it so much more and I decided I really wanted to do it. And soon. I don't want to wait any longer," Santana started, "Brittany means the absolute world to me. She pretty much is my world and I love her so damn much…" Whitney and Pierce smiled at those words, they knew they were true. Sure their daughter and Santana had been through a lot. But at the end of it all, they could see how happy Santana made Brittany, and that their daughter knew what, and who she wanted. "She's such a kind and gentle soul, and I mean I know I'm no angel… But she's never wanted me to be anyone but myself. Even when I say anything now about being a better person, she always tells me the best me is who I am. That I shouldn't change… And I tell her the same thing. She has her quirks, and I love every single little one…" Santana had to take a breath to compose herself. She could feel a few little tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, but she held them at bay. Those tears that were threatening to break free, Pierce and Whitney could see, but they sat silently while Santana kept talking.

"Brittany has such a different way of seeing things… A way that I love her so much more for. Some may think she's weird for it, but I think she's a genius. Last night when I got back here after dinner with Papi, she told me about this idea she had. About how she wanted to marry off Lord and Lady T," Santana laughed, and Whitney and Pierce couldn't help but chuckle a little themselves. "I was kind of weary about it. I felt… Well, I'll admit I felt weird about it. I mean they're cats, how are they gonna know they're getting married? I was hesitant. I said that it wouldn't be like they would know. And Britt had mentioned about them having tuna as a treat and how she would marry them considering they couldn't actually walk down an aisle… I said tuna smelled," Santana shook her head. "And that I would feel silly. And then Britt said something, something that I couldn't get out of my head…" Santana's voice began to get a little shaky, and it was getting harder and harder to hold back those tears. "She said that everyone deserves a wedding. No matter if they were a human or cat or dolphin… And I realised, she's right. So I helped her marry off Lord and Lady T. She said some sweet words, and then I swapped their bells over and then Britt took them down here for their tuna. And… And I still couldn't help think about Britt's words… Everyone deserves a wedding…"

This was it. It was that moment Santana was so nervous about. The important part. "She's spot on. Everyone deserves a wedding. And… She does most of all. Britt deserves to have that special day more than anyone. She's so kind, and caring, and genuine and thinks of others first… She deserves a day that's all about her… And I… I want t-to give it to her. So what I wanted to ask you both is something I felt like I should do. I want to ask you both if… I c-could ask for Britt's hand… I want to ask her to marry me… I want to be with her forever. She's my one true love… I don't want to live without her. So umm… May I ask Brittany to be my wife?" Santana was so nervous about what Brittany's parents would say in return that she looked down at the table and bit her lip in an effort to not cry.

There was a short silence, while Whitney and Pierce processed what had just been said to them. Looking to each other, they couldn't help but smile. But as each moment of silence drew on, Santana grew more scared that the reaction wasn't going to be a good one. Finally looking back up, Santana said quietly, "I know it's a big thing to ask… I just wanted to do this properly…" "Santana," Pierce said gently, "Your words about our Brittany were so beautiful. And we know how much you both love each other. You're right, it was a big thing to ask us. But you did it so maturely and spoke with so much love there is no way we could say no…" Santana looked between Brittany's parents, a little shocked. She had pictured the worse scenario in her mind, "Wait… Are you… Saying it's okay? That… I can?" "Of course sweetheart," Whitney chuckled, "Besides, you're adults and it's not like we could stop you even if we wanted to. And we don't want to stop you by the way. You'll be the perfect addition to our family." And that was it for Santana, the tears broke free and she couldn't help but cry. "Thank you… Just th-thankyou," she managed to get out between sobs. Both Pierce and Whitney got up and sat beside Santana, an arm each around her, "I'm… I'm gonna talk to my Mama and Papi later… And then go shopping for the ring… Just something simple. And I was g-gonna ask her tomorrow before we're all here for dinner… I've got a little plan," Santana explained as she calmed down. "That sounds beautiful, and we can't wait to hear about it tomorrow night," Whitney said sincerely.

* * *

Santana felt good, really good, after her talk with Brittany's parents. Who said any help they needed with planning the wedding, they would do what they could. Then it was time for Santana to go talk to her own parents. She wanted to do it as soon as she could, and then go shopping for the picnic the next day. And of course, the ring. Santana pulled up the driveway, and took a deep breath before she got out of the car. She had already done the bigger part of the day, asking Brittany's parents. But having her own parents support meant just as much. Santana still had a key, and she let herself in. "Mama, Papi," she called out, spotting her parents, Maribel and Eduardo, in the lounge. "Santana," Maribel said as she stood up and embraced her daughter, "What a lovely surprise, I would have thought you would be with Brittany or your friends today! Sit sit, I'll get us all a drink and a snack." Santana sat by her father and gave him a hug also, "Britt's helping out her old dance studio at a competition today, and everyone's busy with one thing or another. So I thought I would come spend some time with you both," Santana smiled. "And we're very glad," Eduardo commented, "We've missed seeing our baby girl, but we're so proud of what you're doing." "Ohh Papi, stop!" Santana laughed as her mother returned, a tray of her homemade lemonade and cookies, "But thank you. But I kinda did have a proper purpose coming here to see you both too. Like I wanted to see you both, but there's something else…"

"You're okay aren't you my sweetheart? You're not sick are you?" Maribel questioned her daughter. "No no," she shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm more than fine," Santana sighed happily. Both Santana's parents were curious. If this thing their daughter wanted to talk about wasn't bad, then what was it? "Then what is this thing you wanted to talk to us about?" her father asked, putting an arm around Santana and kissing her temple. "Well see, there's this thing I want to do. That I'm going to do. And I wanted to tell you about it because you're my parents and I felt like it was the right thing to do. I just… I'm so nervous about it, but I want to do it. I need to do it. I just hope you both support me in it," Santana started to explain. "Santana, what are you planning on doing?" Maribel asked. Taking a breath, Santana went into a further explanation, "So last night when I got back to Britt's, we were just talking in the kitchen. Long story short she told me she wanted to marry off her cats to each other, and I felt a little weird about it. And she said something. Something that stuck in my mind. That I couldn't get rid of. I kept thinking and thinking about it. And I just… I knew I had to do it." Santana felt like her throat was drying up, so she picked up a glass of lemonade and took a sip.

"What did Brittany say?" Maribel wondered aloud. "She said to me that everyone deserves a wedding, no matter if they were a cat or human or dolphin. And she's right y'know? Everyone does. And that's when I knew I wanted to give her that. A wedding. She deserves a day all about her. And I want to give that to her. So this morning after Britt left… I spoke to her mom and dad. And asked if I could have her hand in marriage… And they said it was more than okay. Mami, Papi, I'm going to ask Brittany to be with me forever as my wife…" Santana finished off, looking down at her glass. "Ohhh sweetheart," Eduardo said, putting his glass down, "That is beautiful." "So beautiful," Maribel added, "And I think I speak for myself and your Papi when I say you have our full support and love and we'll help in whatever way we can with the wedding." And for the second time that day, Santana cried tears of happiness, "Thank you both, so so much." Maribel and Eduardo wrapped their arms around their daughter, "Even a fool could see how much you both love each other. Brittany is a very lucky girl." "Nah," Santana said with a chuckle, "I'm the lucky one she puts up with me." "Have you thought about a ring yet?" Maribel asked Santana. "I was going to go look at some after I left here, actually. Just something simple but stunning. Britt deserves nothing less."

That sparked an idea in Maribel's mind, and she let go of Santana. "You're right, she does my baby girl." And with that, Maribel pulled off her wedding ring, and then her own engagement ring. She slipped her wedding ring back on, and held the engagement ring in front of Santana. "Mama… Are you… No, I couldn't… That's the ring Papi gave you!" Santana gasped. "Santana, you can and you will," Eduardo said, "Don't spend your savings on a ring. Use it for things for the wedding and honeymoon." "Your Papi is right, you can take it. You should. It would mean a lot for us to pass this down to you." Santana was in shock, and took the ring from her mother. "I just… I don't know how to thank you both… This is… It's amazing…" "Give it to Brittany, that's thanks enough for us to see it on her finger," Maribel smiled, "Do you know when?" "I do, I've got a little plan," Santana nodded, "I'm going to ask her tomorrow before dinner."

With the ring safely hidden in a little box in her handbag, Santana had been to the shops and gotten supplies for the picnic the next day. And now she was laying on Brittany's bed, reading a magazine and waiting for Brittany to return. "Comfy there?" Brittany said as she bounded in the bedroom, dropping her bag and then laying on Santana's back, "Have a good day?" Santana smiled to herself, she had the best day, but she couldn't tell Brittany the whole truth. "I did. Spent some time with Mama and Papi. Went to the shops, wandered around. And I bought some supplies for tomorrow. We're going to have a picnic lunch, because it's going to be nice weather." "Mmm sounds perfect," Brittany sighed happily at the thought of a picnic lunch with her girlfriend. "What about you baby? How'd the competition go?" "We kicked ass in pretty much everything. Didn't place below third in any category!" she excitedly told. "See, told you that they would all kick ass!" Brittany laughed, "You're right, you did." "And I seem to remember a promise I made about a massage… But you will need to get off my back," Santana trailed off. Brittany promptly hopped off Santana's back, took off her oversized singlet, and laid on her stomach, "Been looking forward to this all day." Santana grinned, and sat up, kneeling over Brittany's body and beginning to massage her shoulders. "So I was thinking, we could lay in a little, and just enjoy the morning in bed. Then get up eventually, shower and get dressed. Then we could drive out to the lake, and enjoy lunch in the sun? Sound good?" Santana mused. Brittany felt relaxed, and loved the sound of what Santana had offered, "Sounds like the perfect plan, S. I can't wait…" she hummed, loving every second of her girlfriend's hands on her shoulders and back.

Brittany felt relaxed at Santana's touch, but she also had a little pent-up energy. Sure she was at a dance competition, but she hadn't actually competed, just helped out the teams from her old studio. Brittany smirked to herself as she swiftly twisted herself under Santana so that she was on her back. "Mmm baby, come here," she mumbled, using her finger to draw Santana down, but lifting her own body enough to meet her half way. "What's up Britt?" Santana quietly replied. Brittany tugged at Santana's tank top so it lifted up, and Santana had to lift her arms up so it could be taken off. Kissing a trail from Santana's chest, up her neck, and to her lips, Brittany muttered, "I missed you all day…" Looking into Santana's eyes, Brittany didn't give her girlfriend a chance to reply before pressing what started as a gentle kiss to her lips, slowly pulling her backwards. When they were laying down, Santana atop Brittany, Brittany's hands wandered up and down Santana's back, before sliding in the back of her jeans. "We'll just have to be quiet, think you can do that?" Brittany husked in Santana's ear, who let out a quiet chuckle. "Mmm I can, but can you…" Santana teased, her hand slipping into Brittany's leggings. Gasping at the feeling of her girlfriend touching her so intimately, Brittany nodded, "Uh-huh." Santana kept moving her fingers through Brittany's warmth, dipping lower and lower until she lost them inside her. She kept it slow, soft, and intimate, knowing if things got as heated as they sometimes did, neither would be able to stay quiet for very long. "Baby, I love you," Brittany said, gazing back into Santana's eyes as one hand held at Santana's back, and the other manoeuvred around to the front of her jeans, and mimicked what Santana had done to her. It was such an intimate moment. No words, just loving gazes and sweet, raw kisses. They were in love, and making love. It was something deep, and emotional. Brittany felt her heartbeat race, and her breathing got heavy, almost in time with Santana's.

* * *

Their orgasms weren't as mind-blowing as they definitely have been in the past. But that wasn't the point. It was the intimacy they shared. Of course they may have been being quiet because Brittany's family was downstairs getting dinner ready. But when they were together, it didn't matter about who could make who scream the loudest. It was about love, and being as close as possible to the one they loved. And Santana couldn't wait to take that next leap in their relationship, and ask Brittany to be with her forever, as her wife. When the girls heard Whitney call out from the bottom of the stairs dinner was ready, they smirked at each other, and headed in the bathroom to freshen up, and put their tops back on before heading down to eat.

As planned, the next day was a slow wake up, lazing around in bed and a cheeky shared morning shower. Brittany's parents had gone shopping for dinner that night and taken her little sister with them. While Brittany decided on what to wear for the day, Santana was downstairs prepping the food she bought, and putting it into the basket, along with the bottle of champagne she hid under the blanket she nestled on top. When Brittany bounded down the stairs, she saw the basket and smiled. "A proper picnic lunch!" she clapped, hugging Santana from behind. "I did say we were having a picnic lunch silly!" Santana giggled, turning in her girlfriend's arms, "Ready to go?" "Definitely!" Brittany skipped to the front door, and Santana watched her, sighing silently to herself. Was it possible that Brittany just made her fall more and more for her every day? It was, Santana decided, and she loved it. She loved Brittany. And that was what this picnic lunch was about. Picking up the basket, Santana walked to the door, and followed Brittany outside to the car. "I'm driving, coz you don't know where we're going," Santana winked, cheekily snatching the keys from Brittany, unlocking the car and safely putting the basket on the floor behind the driver's seat. "But you could tell me where we're going?" Brittany said with a cute tone, which Santana shook her head too. "Nuh-uh. I'm driving. You'll work out where we're going when we get moving. You're a smart cookie. Now, jump in and let's go!" she said, hopping in the driver's seat.

And it didn't take long for Brittany to figure out that they were heading. It was a route she had taken a many a time before. Once they parked, Santana pulled the basket from the back seat, and slipped her handbag under the driver's seat. And sneakily slipped the ring into the pocket of her vest jacket. "Mmm, it's such a nice day," Brittany sighed when Santana joined her at the front of the car. "Perfect," Santana nodded, "Let's head to our fave spot," she said, leading the way.

Brittany kept trying to help Santana set the blanket up, then get things out of the basket. But Santana kept swatting her away. "No baby, I can do it," she laughed, "And don't try that pout! It won't work this time!" Brittany sighed, "Okay okay!" Once Santana had everything set up, she looked over to Brittany, who was just watching the ducks on the lake. Santana just watched her for a few moments. Brittany may have been simply standing there, observing the nature around her. But Santana thought it was magical. Beautiful. And she just knew she wanted to share these moments forever with Brittany. "Hey Britt, you can come and sit down now, lunch is served." Santana held out one of the glasses of champagne, "Mmm fancy, what's the occasion?" Brittany asked, smiling as she took one from Santana. "Just coz," Santana shrugged. She wasn't about to give away the real reason for this picnic just yet. Raising her glass, Santana smiled at Brittany, who raised her glass to clink with Santana's.

After they had finished eating, Santana pulled out a couple of bread rolls. They had just started going stale, and she thought it would be nice for them to feed the ducks. And Brittany was definitely happy with that idea. "Here," Santana said, handing Brittany the rolls, "You get on feeding the ducks, and I'll pack all this up." Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek, and got up and walked to the edge of the water. Again, Santana let herself watch for a few moments. Brittany was just so… Happy. And she hoped that after Santana asked her to marry her, she would still be as happy, maybe even happier. Once the last of the containers was back in the basket, Santana stood up and joined Brittany, who handed her one of the rolls. They spent the next few minutes feeding the ducks. Then Santana felt like she couldn't hold it in any longer.

* * *

"Hey Britt…" Santana started, looking to her girlfriend. "Mmm, San?" Brittany turned to face Santana. "I kinda have a confession to make…" Brittany became curious, and tilted her head to the side, "A confession?" she asked. "Yeah, I kinda didn't just bring you here to have a picnic lunch…" "Okay," Brittany said slowly, "Then why did you bring me here?" Santana started to get shy, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you'll let me just say it, and finish it yeah?" Brittany could hear it in Santana's voice, the shyness, the nervousness. "Of course baby, what is it?" This was it. Santana had sort of prepared a few things to say. Which most had flown out of her head. But it was crunch time. Taking Brittany's hands in her own, she looked into those baby blues and began.

"So I brought you here because this spot is special. It was the place you brought me on our first proper official date. I'd been feeling pretty terrible after everyone found out about me being a lesbian. But you, you just made everything better, and got me out of that funk. Right here I had the courage for the first time to kiss you outside of the privacy of our bedrooms. And I've been thanking my lucky stars ever since. I still can't believe I'm lucky enough to have such a wonderful, amazing, loving, kind, and generous girl in my life. One I can call my girlfriend." Santana squeezed Brittany's hands, re-focusing herself, and went on. "I'll never ever stop loving you, and I'll always be there for you. I want to, because you make me feel so special, and safe, and loved every single second of every single day. And I… I wanted to do this here, because this spot… It's just so special to us and our relationship. It felt like the right place. And you said something the other night, and I couldn't shake it. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Because it rang so true." Santana could see Brittany's eyes trying to read her, and figure out what she was eluding to. "You said everyone deserves a wedding. And you're absolutely right. Everyone does deserve a wedding. And you do especially. You always think about everyone else before yourself, and you put up with me. So you deserve a day that's all about you. And that's what I want to give you, Britt. You're my one true love, and I don't want to live without you…" Letting go of Brittany's hands, Santana dug into her pocket and pulled out the little red box. Her heart was hammering, and hammering hard. "I love you with everything I have. You hold the key to my heart. And I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives, and beyond too." Opening the box and revealing the ring as she kneeled down, Santana kept her eyes on Brittany's. "Brittany Susan Pierce, will you marry me?"

As promised, Brittany didn't say a word as Santana spoke. As much as she wanted too. Santana's words were so sweet, and Brittany felt her heart swell more and more. And what Santana was saying, Brittany felt too. She felt loved. Special. Safe. And this spot did hold such a special meaning for them. When Santana started talking about what she had said about everyone deserving a wedding, it threw Brittany for a loop. Santana wanted to give her a wedding? Brittany's mind began racing. Was Santana doing what she now realised she thought was happening? She was holding a small box. '_Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD_' were the few words rushing around in Brittany's mind. Then Santana was down on one knee, and the box was open, revealing a simple cut diamond on a gold band. Then the words came out of Santana's mouth. '_Will you marry me?_' Brittany's hands flew to her mouth. She was in shock. She began to breathe just that bit heavier, and her eyes were wide, and tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. Slowly, Brittany moved her hands away from her mouth, and the grin she held was so wide, it went from ear to ear. "Yes," she said, nodding her head quickly, "Yes!" Santana's grin matched Brittany's at that point, "Really?!" It was like Brittany had lost every word in her vocabulary but one, "Yes!" she said. Santana took the ring from its velvet pillow, and put the box back in her pocket. Still down on one knee, she reached out and took Brittany's hand, slipping the ring on her finger.

Santana stood up, and for a moment, she just gazed into Brittany's teary eyes. And she couldn't help but cry happily herself. Brittany had said yes. They were engaged. Brittany was still frozen, she was still processing the wonderful thing that had just happened. Santana became so overwhelmed with emotion, and she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, held her close, and kissed her with so much passion, joy, and love. Brittany snaked her arms around Santana's shoulders, and kissed her back with just as much energy. Their kiss only broke when it became breathless, and Santana rested her head against Brittany's. "You said yes," she said in awe. "How could I not?" Brittany whispered, "Everything you said, I feel too. And San, you deserve a wedding too. It's going to be _our_ special day, and I can't wait to start planning it all with you." "God I love you," Santana sighed, love radiating from her eyes. "And I love you," Brittany said back before giving her another kiss.

Before they left, Brittany and Santana sat back down on the blanket, and had one more small glass of champagne. And Brittany couldn't stop looking at the ring on her finger. "It's still gonna be there if you look away for a minute," Santana joked, nudging Brittany gently. "I know," Brittany laughed, "But I just can't stop looking at it. It's so beautiful and we're engaged…" Santana's heart exploded with love. It was true. They were engaged. "So baby, when did you want to tell our parents?" Santana asked. She hadn't yet told Brittany that their parents already knew Santana was going to propose. Santana decided she wanted that to come out when they told them Brittany said yes. "Ohh San, tonight at dinner. There's no way I could hide this from them for too long!" "Then tonight it shall be," Santana nodded, "Speaking of dinner, wanna head back soon?" Brittany looked up from the ring, "Yeah, let's go before I just melt into a happy pile of goo and never move," she giggled. "Definitely, it'd be hard to find a dress for a goo-pile," Santana winked as she stood up and held out her hand for Brittany.

Again, Santana wouldn't let Brittany drive. "But I know where we're going this time!" Brittany protested. "Mmm, and the way you keep gazing down to your finger, it's safer if I drive, yes?" Santana smirked. Not that she could blame Brittany. Her mother's ring was simple but so stunning. And looked so beautiful on Brittany's finger. "You're right," sighed Brittany, again looking at the ring as she got in the passenger seat.

When they got back to Brittany's parents, Santana pulled up and looked to Brittany. "Looks like everyone is here," she pointed out, her own parents car on the street. "Yep," Brittany nodded, taking in a deep breath. "You okay Britt?" Santana asked. "More than okay," Brittany smiled, leaning over the console to kiss Santana's cheek sweetly, "I'm just… I don't know I'm kind of nervous about telling them…" she said shyly. Santana knew that Brittany had nothing to be nervous about. "Baby," she started, reaching over and holding Brittany's hand, "It's okay to be nervous. It's really really big news we're gonna be sharing. And we'll do it when you're ready too, okay?" "Okay," Brittany agreed, following Santana out of the car.

* * *

When the two girls entered the house, no one was in sight. "Must be out the back already," Brittany shrugged, slipping her hands into the pockets of her cardigan. She was going to keep her hand hidden for now at least. "We thought you had abandoned us," Santana laughed as they walked out onto the back porch. "We did try, but it was too hard to move the barbecue," joked Pierce. Brittany rolled her eyes, "Cheers dad, cheers. But that all smells so good," she mentioned, looking over Pierce's shoulder at the array of different things cooking away. "Hope you're hungry girls, there's plenty of food!" Maribel said as she came out of the kitchen with a couple bowls of salad. "Anything we can help with?" Santana asked. "Nope, we've got it all under control dear, you both just sit and relax," Whitney replied. "Think I can handle that," Brittany laughed, "Where's Ash?" she asked, looking around for her thirteen year old sister, Ashley. "Upstairs in her room I think I saw her heading before," Eduardo mentioned. "Dinner's almost ready, Britt could you go get her?" Pierce asked. "Yep, be back in a sec!" Brittany said, smiling as she walked off to get her sister.

As Brittany came back outside with Ashley, everyone had sat down to get ready to eat. And as Brittany sat next to Santana, she leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It's in my pocket, so I can eat and we can tell them when we want too." Santana reached over and squeezed Brittany's knee, acknowledging she understood why Brittany had done it. Everyone just talked amongst themselves for a bit as they filled up their plates and ate. "Dad, you barbecue potatoes are life," Brittany hummed as she ate. "You should be a potato at the rate you eat them!" Pierce laughed. "Well, even if you were a potato, I would still love you the same," Santana said with a cheesy grin. "Do you two ever stop?" Ashley groaned. She loved her big sister, and she adored Santana. But after all, she was a thirteen year old girl, and didn't quite understand how love worked exactly. And she didn't want too. Boys and the thought of relationships were still kind of gross according to her. "Nup, sorry Ash," Brittany said, full of fake sincerity.

After everyone had eaten dinner, dessert was a more relaxed affair, with red velvet cake, and fruit salad. "I really couldn't eat another bite!" Santana somewhat groaned out, after she ate a piece of cake and a few bits of fruit. Most at the table agreed, nodding to Santana's words. "We chose the right night for it too," Eduardo mentioned, "No rain, or clouds." "Mmm, definitely," Brittany commented.

The dishes were cleared away and everyone say around the table on the decking with a drink, when Ashley asked, "Where were you both today? I went looking for you Britt to ask if I could borrow your curler tomorrow morning but then saw you both had cleared out when we got back from the shops." Brittany's hand had been in her lap, entwined with Santana's and resting over the pocket where the ring sat. She let go of Santana's hand and slyly dug it out, slipping it back on. "Well, firstly, yes you can borrow my curler tomorrow morning," Brittany nodded, "And Santana took me on a picnic lunch by the lake. She wouldn't let me drive there." "Hey! I was just trying to surprise you!" Santana laughed. While the kids were talking, their parents were in their own world, talking about work and politics. "Ohh, is that all?" Ashley asked, sounding a little bored. Again, she was a thirteen year old girl, it can be hard to get them excited. "Well, actually…" Brittany trailed off mysteriously. "You think she's ready to hear about that, Britt?" Santana asked, looking over at Ashley with a grin. "Hmm… I think so," Brittany nodded. "Ready to hear about what? You two are totally weird you know," Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Well, how would you feel if I told you that Santana was going to be your sister-in-law?" Brittany said, propping her chin in her hand, so the ring was in Ashley's direct eye line. "Ummm… Wouldn't you two have to be getting married for that to happen?" Ashley commented. Brittany chuckled, and Santana slipped her hand under Brittany's chin, and locked it with Brittany's slowly. And what she wanted to happen worked. Ashley's eyes caught the slow movements. And her eyes saw the diamond sitting on Brittany's finger. "Hang on…." It was slowly dawning on Ashley, "Hang on… Did you just ask me that because… That," she pointed to the ring on Brittany's finger, "I mean is that… Are you… Did she?" Brittany bit her lip, and simply nodded. Ashley sat there, stunned for a minute as it all caught up to her. "Mom! Dad! Mr and Mrs Lopez! LOOK AT BRITTANY'S HAND. LOOK WHAT SANTANA GAVE HER!" she blurted out quickly, before turning bright red and sheepishly looking back at her sister and Santana, "I'm sorry, I just got a little excited…" "It's okay Ash," Santana said with a genuine smile.

Not that either of the parents really understood the mess of Ashley's words, but they knew what was meant when they looked over. And Brittany stood up with Santana, so that everyone could gather around and have a look at the ring on her finger properly. "Ohh Brittany, I'm glad we convinced Santana to take the ring, it looks so beautiful on you," Maribel gushed at the sight of her ring now on Brittany's finger. "Wait… You knew Santana was going to propose?" "She came to us to tell us about what she was going to do, and we asked her if she had picked a ring yet. Santana was going to go find you a ring, but we told her no, she should spend some of her savings on the wedding and honeymoon. And that we wanted her to have her mother's ring," Eduardo added. Brittany looked to Santana with the biggest smile, "I'm glad you didn't go shopping, because this ring… Now it's even more special," she said, starting to feel so overwhelmed with emotions. "It fits, special ring for a special lady," Santana replied, kissing her cheek. "It's really beautiful," Ashley said, lifting up Brittany's hand to look at it once again.

Brittany glanced over to her mom, and caught her subtly trying to wipe a tear from her eye. "Oh gosh no mom, please don't cry, or I'll be a sobbing mess all over again!" Brittany told her. "Ohh Brittany. It's just so good to see you so happy and in love and growing up so much… And Santana, just thank you. Not that we needed any more proof, but what you said to us yesterday… We're glad you're the one that has our daughter's heart forever." "Wait, mom, dad, you both knew too?" Brittany said, looking between Santana and her parents. "We did," Pierce nodded.

Closing the barely a metre gap between them, Santana faced Brittany. "I wanted to do this all the right way. So after you left for the competition yesterday, I hung around so I could talk to your mom and dad. I had all this stuff planned to say, but it went out the window," Santana chuckled. "But what you said was truly beautiful," mentioned Pierce. "Thanks," Santana cracked a shy smile, "I told them how much you mean to me, how much I love you. That I wanted to be with you forever. And I know this is kinda really old fashioned, but I wanted to do it. I asked your parents if I could have your hand in marriage, and their blessing for you to become my wife."

Brittany was truly stunned at what she had just heard. Santana had really done all that, just for her? Brittany had never felt so special. And she didn't know what to say, it was all so overwhelming. There was no better feeling that this, as far as Brittany was concerned. Well, it would be better when they were married and each other's wives. But for now, nothing could beat the feelings Brittany was experiencing. She went to speak, but nothing came out. Nothing but tears of love, of happiness. The emotions of the day just smacked Brittany in the face and poured out her eyes. "That… I just… Santana you're the most special person in the world and I'm so lucky to have you…" Brittany managed to blubber out between sobs. Santana wrapped her arm around Britany tightly, her own happy tears trickling down her cheeks. "This is so exciting," Ashley said happily, laughing at her own few tears breaking free as she hugged Santana and Brittany, "I'm really happy for you both, and I get another pretty kickass sister. And a pretty awesome second family too." "Ohh Ash," Santana said as her and Brittany put an arm around her, "That's really sweet, thank you." Brittany really felt overwhelmed, in the best possible way. She lifted her head up from Santana's shoulder to wipe her eyes, when she saw their parents just watching her and Santana and Ashley. Chuckling at the sight of the teary eyed foursome, "Come here you guys, join the moment," Brittany said. When the rest of their new family joined the hug, Brittany rested her head against Santana's' shoulder, and closed her eyes, soaking in the moment. She pressed a secret kiss to her fiancée's neck, and Santana squeezed Brittany that little tighter.

* * *

After taking the dishes inside, and hot drinks being made for all. And of course Ashley asking for every little detail of the proposal, Brittany and Santana headed up to bed after saying goodnight to everyone. Brittany was already snug under the covers when Santana came out of the bathroom. Quickly turning on the lamp by the bed, Santana turned off the main light, and joined Brittany. Holding her close, Santana pressed a gentle kiss to Brittany's lips. "How do you feel?" she asked, brushing back a few strands of blonde hair. "So so wonderful," Brittany softly replied, "I just… I feel so special…" "You are though, silly," Santana told her. "But so are you. And I kinda have something for you…" Brittany sat up a little, reaching into her bedside drawer. Sitting up also, Santana watched Brittany curiously. "What have you got Britt? I don't need anything in return for this. Your love is more than enough…" "I know. But I couldn't tell mom no, she wouldn't let me," Brittany chuckled. "What are you talking about baby?" Santana's curiosity grew. What was Brittany talking about?

"Well, while we were taking everything back inside, mom pulled me aside and talked to me. How she was so proud of me. And of you. And just all this really sweet stuff. And then she took this off…" Brittany opened up her closed fist, revealing a ring. "It's her engagement ring. She said I could have it to give to you. That she was going to pass it down to me one day anyway. And what better a day than today. And how she would be just as proud if you had it, and you wearing it would be like our families were properly intertwined…" Santana sat there, stunned, at what Whitney had said to her daughter, and what it would mean if Santana had her own engagement ring. "Britt… I… Wow." "I know. I was stunned, and told her she didn't have too, but she insisted." "Our parents are like peas in a pod," Santana laughed. "It's true, and dad came past and told me it was okay, that I could, because…" Brittany choked up a little as she spoke the next few words, "Because his newest daughter deserved to sparkle too." The words were simple, but they hit Santana's heart the most.

"Britt… I already feel like I sparkle without the ring… This is so so special," Santana whispered, her voice also cracking. "Here," Brittany said, reaching out for Santana's hand, "Can I?" Santana's grin couldn't be contained as she nodded her head and held her hand out to Brittany, who carefully slipped her mom's ring on. The ring was simple. A gold band, with three diamonds set in it, the middle a little bigger than the other two. "It looks perfect," Brittany whispered as she looked down at Santana's hand. Looking down, Santana held Brittany's hands, and looked at their rings together, "So so perfect."


End file.
